mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Garden Patch
|slot8 = Eighth: 55 |slot9 = Nineth: 69 |upgrade price gem DoF = |selling price coin DoF = 250 |unsellable = |placement xp = 50 |removed = |related = }} The Garden Patch is a primary Production Structure in Dawn of Fire that produces Crafting Items; it grows grains and vegetables. The Garden Patch is the third direct Production Structure, and the third overall Production Structure available in the game, unlocked at level 3. Products The products that are produced by the Garden Patch are listed below. ''Note: The production times shown below are the default times. Upgrading the Garden Patch will decrease the production times.'' Upgrades Strategy For efficient production of every type of Crafting Item from the Garden Patch: * Grain can be produced during every gaming session, which can easily accumulate as the player plays the game. * Sugar Cane can be produced if the game will be played some time later. * Cactus can be produced if the game will be played hours later. * Tomatoes and Pumpkins can be produced if the player plays after bedtime. Owning a second Garden Patch is recommended, where Sugar Cane should always be produced in one of the Garden Patches, with the exception of before bedtime (in which Tomatoes or Pumpkins should be produced instead). If a nine-queue slot Garden Patch is acquired, five pumpkins and four tomatoes (for a nine hour and thirty minute production time) or five tomatoes and four pumpkins (for an eight hour and thirty minute production time) should be produced, depending on how long the player sleeps. Name Origin As its name suggests, the Garden Patch is essentially a real-life garden patch. Like some real-life garden patches in the tropical regions (since sugarcane only survives in tropical regions), the Garden Patch is capable of producing culinary vegetables, grain and sugarcane. Notes * The scarecrow on the Garden Patch bears a resemblance to the Mammott. * During the process of generating grains and culinary vegetables, the scarecrow appears to "dance around" the garden patch, hopping from left to right and right to left. * Because the Garden Patch is solely a primary production structure, all items produced from it reward the player with the same amount of Experience: 1 , with exception of pumpkin, which gives 2 . * Crafting Items produced by the Garden Patch may be obtained from the Wondermine as it has a chance to reward the player with one item from other primary Production Structures. *The Garden Patch has been discounted before: **In 2017: ***14th-17th July 2017 at 50% off. Link. **In 2019: ***16th-19th May 2019 at 50% off. Link soon... * The Version 1.8.0 Update changed a few features of the Garden Patch: ** Garden Patches used to have three default queue slots upon purchase, but this was changed to six queue slots. Garden Patches already placed on the Continent before the update with five or fewer queue slots had their queue slots raised to six. *** The former costs of the fourth, fifth, and sixth queue slots were 15 , 23 , and 32 respectively. Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Production Structures (Dawn of Fire) Category:Garden Patch